Kakunsa
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (leader/friend) Su Roas (comrade) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (partner/teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of the Kamikaze Fireballs. In her Magical Girl form, she becomes . Appearance Sanka is a human-like young woman with long brown hair. She wears a dark blue dress with short sleeves, white frills and a white neckerchief; black sleeve gloves, black leggings, and high heel shoes. As Kakunsa, her skin is a teal color, her hair is dark blue, and she wears a black mask over her eyes. She wears a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit, wears green gloves, green boots, and has a dark blue colored tail. Personality Sanka appears to be very easy going. Her poses involve her winking, and she made the V sign with her fingers when her universe was introduced. As Kakunsa, she is very aggressive and feral as seen when she viciously attacked Android 17, but she is still kind to her universe as seen when she hugged Vikal for saving her from falling out of the ring. She was enraged when Vikal was eliminated and vowed to avenge her. She occasionally speaks in Kansaiben dialect. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Sanka was first seen alongside Brianne and Su in the World of Void. When the Tournament of Power began, Sanka, Brianne, and Su were immediately hit by Narirama's spinning arm attack, but the trio recovered quickly. When Universe 2 confronted Universe 7 later in the tournament, Sanka was seen with them. Upon her first attempt to transform with the other two Kamikaze Fireballs, they were interrupted by a sneak attack from Android 17, who saw the girls' preoccupation with their henshin as an opportunity to eliminate them. But after 17 was scolded by Brianne, Goku, and Toppo for his "dirty attack" the Kamikaze Fireballs were able to transform successfully. Kakunsa then challenged Android 17 to a fight. Although she initially appeared to have the advantage, she was caught off-guard when 17 used his barrier ability against her, knocking her over the edge of the arena. However, Vikal quickly intervened and managed to save Kakunsa. Grateful, Kakunsa shared a dramatic hug with Vikal. Seeing that Vikal's flying ability was a great boon to her team, 17 targeted Vikal with a vicious assault and eliminated her, enraging Kakunsa. 17 and Kakunsa then continued their battle briefly before 17 gathered his energy and blasted Kakunsa out of the arena. Eliminated, she was then transported to Universe 2's bench to sit alongside Vikal, both women seething. Ribrianne then attacked 17 in an attempt to avenge her two eliminated teammates. Back on the bench, Kakunsa transformed back into Sanka and shouted an apology to Ribrianne for her defeat before breaking down into tears, upset over her elimination. Later, during the fight between Rozie and Goku, Sanka excitedly looked on when it seemed like Rozie had defeated Goku after she had bombarded him with energy grenades, but Sanka's hopes were dashed when the smoke from the explosions cleared and it was revealed that 17 had stepped in and protected Goku from Rozie's attack with a barrier. When Jimeze was critically injured and eliminated by Frieza, Sanka and the other eliminated members of Team Universe 2 stood protectively over Jimeze as Pell tended to him. During the fight between Goku and Ribrianne, Sanka, Rozie, and Heles performed a ritual to lend some of their energy to Ribrianne, causing Ribrianne to transform into a more powerful state -- although it proved to be a fruitless effort as Ribrianne was still no match for Goku, losing her elevated form after he sent her reeling with a mighty blow from behind. Power ;Manga and Anime As Kakunsa, she was able to hold her own against Android 17 when he was going easy on her because she reminded him of the animals on his island, with Android 18 noting that 17 might need her assistance to beat Kakunsa. However, once 17 got serious, he was able to outmatch Kakunsa in battle - though she managed to hold her own and dodge some of his attacks - and eventually blasted her off the stage with a giant energy blast after launching himself onto the arena's artificial sun. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Sanka was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Animedia: Dragon Ball Super Featurette, September 2017] Techniques and Abilities *'Beast warrior traits' - Becoming a beast warrior gifts Sanka with sharp claws and fangs for attacking. It also gives her incredibly high movement speed in comparison to other fighters of her strength level. Becoming a beast warrior also grants her stamina that is unparalleled in the rest of Universe 2, allowing her to continue her assault until her prey is taken down. *'Light of Love' - A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands, in which will cause all opponents who spell the aroma that explode from these hearts drop their guard and become infatuated with them. Transformations Kakunsa When Sanka Ku uses her transformation she becomes Magical Girl Kakunsa. In this form she is a beast warrior with the instincts of a wild animal. Though her appearance looks like a cross of humanoid, monkey and feline. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryoko Shiraishi *English: TBA Battles *Sanka Ku, Brianne de Chateau, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Sanka Ku, Brianne de Chateau, & Su Roas vs. Android 17 *Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 *Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Vikal vs. Android 17 *Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 Trivia *Sanka's transformed self, Kakunsa, is a pun on the Japanese word sankaku (means "triangle"), presumably a reference to tri-tip steak, or 三角バラ (sankaku bara). **''sankaku'' is also what she utters before she transforms *Alternatively, her name may come from Kansas steak. *Her transformed name is an anagram of her full name. *The scene where Vikal saves her from being rung out is an over-the-top parody of shoujo anime romance, presumably indicating a romantic relationship between the two women. This is further evidenced by Heles' and Ribrianne's commentary that the two have the power of love on their side. Gallery Sanka Ku/Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists